


Not mine, but still yours.

by idolatres



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dress of Heaven!Irisviel, F/F, Lancer!Artoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Lancer Artoria meets a mysterious woman who she feels an indescribable connection to.A one shot request I received on tumblr: "Well, could it actually be something between Lancer Artoria and Dress of Heaven Iri in Chaldea? Maybe starting the Camelot Singularity? It'd be melancholic as they KNOW each other for some reason but can't figure it out, as well as fluffy at times. Is that okay? "Hope you enjoy!





	Not mine, but still yours.

Her name is Irisviel: and she's the most beautiful woman Artoria has ever seen. Like an angel from legends told to her as a child, her hair bright, and her dress accentuating her figure. Making her seem otherworldly, like a saint. She's fixated on her, and no matter what she can't seem to tear her eyes away from her. When the woman notices her, she wears the most warm and gentle smile. Artoria's heart feels like it seizes in her chest, and she can't find any words.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Artoria Pendragon." The lady bows, and Artoria has to gather her senses, she's so frazzled by her grace, she clears her throat, and bows as well.

 

"The pleasure is mine, my lady." Irisviel stares at her, their eyes meeting. For some reason, there's an undeniable connection. It confuses Artoria, makes her feel unease in the pit of her stomach. Like this isn't the first time they've met, but her memory is hazy, like a thick fog that rolls in during the early hours of the morning. Making the earth seem surreal, how it's always changing.

 

Before she can question it any more, ask Irisviel if they /have/ met, she takes her leave, vanishing before her. Artoria pushes her thoughts to the back of her mind, and focuses on the task at hand.

 

They must prepare for future fights, the war is still going, and Artoria refuses to lose. She feels her power is improving, she has yet to reach her peak, and that gives her all the more motivation to train. She's seen Irisviel around, like a ghost haunting her, but Artoria hasn't confronted her yet. There's something that pinches her heart every time she's near her, and it frightens her. Nothing scares her, but this woman, who is too ethereal to be real, makes her nervous. It frustrates her, she who is a fierce king, a goddess in her own right, being reduced to a bashful maiden over the sight of this woman. It's a crushing nostalgia, but Artoria is /certain/ she's never met her before.

 

Like the lady can read her mind, she approaches Artoria. All smiles as usual, Artoria's grip on her lance tightens, she steels herself, not sure what she's preparing for.

 

"King Artoria," she speaks with poise, like this is a casual conversation between friends, "I was wondering something, do you treasure your allies?" The way she says it, makes it seem like it's the most simple question in the world. Artoria grits her teeth, not sure how to handle this mysterious beauty.

 

"That is what drives me to my cause, it was what makes me take up my spear and fight." Conviction flows through her commanding voice, "I will save my people, I will make sure they achieve peace, through my blade, sweat, and blood. I will not give up, until I save this land."

 

For some reason, Irisviel looks so sad. Her expression bittersweet, full of pity. Artoria is caught off guard by this, not knowing why she would feel such ways about her. "I see." Is all she says for awhile. She keeps staring at Artoria, and an anxious feeling coils in her stomach, like a snake binding around her, squeezing until she can barely move. 

 

"No matter what happens, I believe in you, Artoria." With that, she vanishes once again. Artoria questions if this being is a figment of her imagination. She seems to come and go like the wind, free and graceful. A part of her envies that, wish she could be free as well. But that is not possible, she has her duty to fulfill. 

 

\--

Artoria was summoned, older and wiser than her saber counterpart. She arrives, clad in armor and on her steed. Her master is strange, able to summon multiple heroic spirits, something she admires. She greets her former foes, now allies, and for the most part, they receive her well. She still feels out of the loop somehow, with everything that went down during Camelot, she'll definitely fit in though. She'll do everything in her power to achieve victory for her new friends.

 

Her master takes a liking to her, and starts powering up her abilities. She /loves/ this, more power to protect her people. After her first ascension, she's asked to remove her helmet. The lioness is wary of this, questioning the strategy of their master, but after some egging on, and their explanation of "I want us to be closer", she relents. Showing her face. She expected gawking, some needless praise and staring, but all she received was smiles, and thanks.

 

Her memory is still hazy over the events that happened in Camelot, the only thing she can clearly remember is the heavenly being. A guardian angel perhaps? Or an omen. She's not quite sure where she fits in.

 

And she meets her again, the heavenly being who visited her so often in Camelot. Her memories are no longer clouded, the fog washed away with daylight, she knows who this woman is. She wonders if the lady realizes, she's not /her/ Artoria. When she was reunited with Excalibur, albeit briefly, the memories of that alternate version of her flowed into her brain, they were friends, they were lovers, they were something. Not /hers/ though.

 

Irisviel wastes no time asking to speak with Artoria. She agrees, wanting to know what goes through her mind. If she even realizes her mistake, if she /even/ remembers the past. They need to work through this together.

 

When they sit together, it's silent, neither knowing how to approach the situation. Artoria gathers her courage, this was not the time for idle chit chat.

 

"Lady Irisviel, you realize I am not the Artoria Pendragon you knew in the past, correct?"

 

Irisviel smiles, but it's weak, uncertain of herself. Her hands join together, like she's praying. Praying for what, Artoria wonders. "I figured as much." She's quiet, staring at her hands, refusing to look the lioness in her eyes. "Still, Meeting you, I know it was no mere coincidence."

 

Artoria nods, waiting for the lady to continue speaking. "I can finally make things right. With you, though you are not /my/ Artoria, I want to apologize. For everything I put you through," a pause, she finally looks her in the eyes, "Apologize for what I put her through."

 

Artoria wonders what this woman went through with her younger self, their bond must've been strong, strong enough that she would seek solace through her. 

 

"What happened between you two?" She asks, not expecting a reply, so when silence fills the air between them, she waits. Waits for as long as it takes for the lady to answer.

 

"At first I didn't remember." Her hands part from eachother, and they go to smoothing out her dress, almost obsessively, like she needs something to focus on or else she'll lose all nerve. "I was summoned, and everyone treated me kindly. I loved it. I think... I think I never got that kind of positive reinforcement in my actual life."

 

Her hands freeze, on a wrinkle in her dress, and she looks sad. "When I was brought along to the singularity in Camelot, I heard about King Artoria, and for some reason, my heart ached. I knew I had to find you myself, I needed to see you."

 

"My memories began coming back, in little droplets, like rain starting up. I saw myself, with Lady Artoria, and she always protected me. We were very close." Her expression is drawn away, like she's peering into the past, not present herself. "But when I met you, I noticed you weren't her. You, you're stronger, stronger than she ever was. You're more wise as well. I wonder if My Artoria ever felt like she was destined to do greater things than babysit me." 

 

Artoria's not sure how to reply, if she should reply. Her hand reaches out for Irisviels, and she places it gently on top of hers. An affection she's not used to sharing with anyone, but if it's with her, it feels right. Like it's supposed to be this way.

 

"I think it's for the best, that my Artoria isn't with us. All I want is to say: I'm sorry, I shouldn't of left you for...for my husband. You were my true prince. My true protector. My true love." Her hand squeezes Artorias, and they both feel a flood of solace and peace take over them.

 

Artoria takes a moment to reflect on her words, their past must've been very painful for the both of them. She wonders how she would've handled the situation if she was there herself. It probably wouldn't of ended any better.

 

"Listen to me, Iri." The nickname catches them both off guard, it just rolled off her tongue, like it was the most natural thing in the world. "I cannot speak for the other me, but I will say this. Whatever happened between you two, it's in the past." She looks directly into her eyes, and such sadness she sees. "Time heals all wounds, I am sure if you meet each other again, she will not place any blame on you."

 

Irisviel chokes back something that could be a sob, Artoria's not sure. She continues speaking, "As for myself, I cannot deny the connection I feel to you. It's funny in a way, that I, completely different from my counterpart, still feel the need to protect you, and care for you, and..love you." The last part she has to force out, like saying it is taboo. But she wants to say it, it's an indescribable feeling, a fated connection.

 

"Artoria...you have no idea what that means to me." She loses her composure, and tears stream down her face, she covers her face with her hands, trying to hide how touched she is. She shakes, failing to regain her sense of calm. Artoria on the other hand, is at peace as she's ever felt. She wraps her arm around Irisviel, and pulls her close, so shes resting against her chest. 

 

"My lady, I don't know what the future will bring us, but.. I am looking forward to getting to know you myself." She smiles, the first genuine smile she's felt in ages. Irisviel looks up at her, and wraps her arms around neck, still shaking over the flood of emotions she's feeling as she embraces her.

 

"M-Me too, Artoria. Let's always be together this time."

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/
> 
> my writing blog


End file.
